


Thank you doctor

by cmoores101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Ideas, Bottom Castiel, Daddy Kink, Doctor Dean Winchester, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Medical Patient Castiel, Praise Kink, Top Dean, dont, dont fuck your doctor, im kidding, unless you really want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoores101/pseuds/cmoores101
Summary: This is badfind me on:tumblr: @ sabriel-winchesterwattpad: @ cmoores101Instagram: @ sabriel_winchester





	Thank you doctor

Thank you, doctor  
Name: Castiel (Cas) Novak  
Reason for visits: Prostate exam  
Age: 27  
*Sexual preference: Male  
Sex: Male  
*Looking for in peolple: Kind and gentle, but rough in bed  
*Dom/Sub: Sub  
*Kinks: B/D (Bondage and Discipline), Daddy  
*i know doctors offices ask for this information

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

On with the story

Castiel’s POV

I’m sitting in the waiting area for my doctors office. I’m getting my fist prostate exam, the reason why i’ve putting it off is because of my doctor, he’s really cute with Plump lips and green eyes. I’m also gay. I don’t want to be here, i had a dick appointment, but my parents want to make sure i’m healthy since there’s history of prostate cancer in my family.

“Castiel Novak” the nurse called him back “Mr. Winchester will see you in a couple minutes”

“Okay thanks” I say to him

I wait in the room bored out of my mind ( it takes so long while i’m at the doctors office) as i wait for Mr. Winchester to walk in, “Ah Mr. Novak it’s nice to see you again, you’re here for your prostate exam i see” he said while walking in, flipping through the charts “yeah, but can i ask that we not do this and say we did” i ask him

Dean’s POV

“No can do, i’m afraid its required to know if you’re healthy. Now turn around, pull down your pants and bend over” I said watching as Castiel puled his pants down, perfect bubble butt on display. I just want to spank it, i thought as i felt myself get hard. i leaned over him making sure to press my member on his butt “ or we can do this a different way, a way that i’m sure will make us both feel good” i said as i suck a hickey on his collar bone.

Narrators POV/ 3RD persons POV.

“How” Castiel moaned as Dean sucked a hickey on his collar bone. “Well it involves my penis and making sure you aren’t able to walk tomorrow” Dean said as he slapped Castiel’s ass. “o-ok daddy” Castiel shuddered as Dean growled into his neck and bit down hard “Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy and drop down to your knees?” Dean asked as he stepped away from Castel.

Castiel took Dean out of his pants and kissed his tip before giving him a blowjob as Dean wound his hands in Castiels hair. “God, you’re good at that, good boy” Dean growled out as he pulled Castiel up by his hair.

“only for you daddy, now can you make it so i can’t walk tomorrow?” Castiel asked as innocently as possible, as Dean was lubing up his 9 inch member. Dean slowly entered Cas as they both moaned from the intrusion. He started up a pace while changing direction, until he hit a certain spot in Cas’s body (his prostate), “oh my god, daddy harder” Cas moaned as he reached in front to try to jerk himself off. Dean smacked his hand away “baby boy i’m gonna make you cum without you touching yourself” Dean said as he pinned Cass' hands behind his back. “Harder, faster daddy harder” Cas moaned until Dean was fucking him into oblivion.

They both came at the same time with a moan of each others name. “So” Dean said as he pulled out “daddy” he watched as Cas blushed while he put his member back in his pants. “Shut up” Cas said quietly as he pulled up his pants. “Is that anyway to talk to your daddy” Dean growled out “no sir” Castiel said a he looked down. Dean walked over to Cas, lifted up his head and kissed his lips “ you know, it still looks lie you can walk to me, wanna go back to my place and see if i can make it so you can’t?” Dean smirked at Cas “Yes sir” Cas smiled as they walked out of the closed doctors office, hand in hand and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad
> 
> find me on:  
> tumblr: @ sabriel-winchester  
> wattpad: @ cmoores101  
> Instagram: @ sabriel_winchester


End file.
